Living in the past, but reaching for the future
by Smile34
Summary: Kakashi has had a rough life..and nobody knows what has happend in his past. Until one of the people from his past returns with bad intentions. Read it!
1. Default Chapter

Kakashi is one of my favorite characters in this series...He's just awsome,but he has no love. Kakashi and Iruka worst couple ever(sorry to the people who like it)... So i decided to write a story with Kakashi being able to love somebody again(he needs love).

So read this and enjoy it..Please review it even if it sucks horriably, I would like to know.

"Blah" : Talking

_(Blah)_: Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

It was a warm Monday in Konoha and the whole village was out and about. Today to some people was just a normal day, but to others like Kakashi it was a day of sadness, regret and pure guilt. As usual he went to the memorial site and stood in the same spot which he's been doing since the day _"he"_ past away. However, today was different, today was the day _"he"_ died, the day Kakashi's life went from bad to worst.

Kakashi stood over the memorial stone staring at the name of _"him"_..Kakashi's Best Friend, Obito. Obito was a strong hearted ninja of Konoha andhad always dreamed of being a great ninja like the rest of his Uchiha clan.The only problem wasthat hecouldn't do themany skills of a ninja andwas looked down upon and made fun of by Kakashi. which he rememebers doing to Obito quite often

As Kakashi stared at his name a warm tear dripped from his eye down the tiny part of exposed cheek until it hit his mask and was absorbed into the fabric. Yes, he was crying, the pain Kakashi felt inside from the loss of his friend was enough for 5 men to carry on their shoulders, but Kakashi was able to deal with it..he was strong. He couldn't help but cry because he kept seeing the images of The Day flash before his eyes.

"Obito...You'd still be here if it weren't for me... ifI could have only got to you and Rin sooner..you'd still be alive and Rin...Rin wouldn't have ran away."

As Kakashi stared at the name Obito his mind couldn't help but wonder to whatever happened to Rin the girl he had slight feelings for which grew for her come every passing day he spent with her. She had dark brown hair with hints of the color red in it when the sun was shinning, her eyes were a dark brown and the pink strips on her face made her look cool. She came from the Inuzuka clan same one as Kiba but for some reason was very a very skilled medic-nin and she was extremly strong, but her personality was a little bit on the tough side which scared Kakashi a bit.

"Kakashi...Kakashi-sensei!" yelled a familar voice from a far.

"Naruto... what are you doing here?" said Kakashi.

" Kaka-sensei...theres a fight in the village some girl is in a fight with that creepy Gai-sensei..you know the one that makes the gay man pose!"

" Uhh..okay Naruto I'll come check it out with you."

"YES...your going to be amazed on how good the girl is beating up that sensei!"

_Beating up?..someone is strong enough to beat up Gai..this girl must be very strong..and they must not be good if Gai picked a fight with them..I really wonder what is going on!_

As Kakashi was still wondering what was really happening Naruto stoped him and said..

" Kakashi-sensei look theres Gai-sensei...and his shoulders look like they have been dislocated..uhh eww.."

" Gai..where is the girl..ha..ha.ahah..uhhhem..that beat the crap out of you!" Kakashi said to Gai.

" I don't know..she looked like a spy..I mean she was wearing a black long trench coat, black gloves and a hood.. so I attacked her and WON, but then she got away..heh 0o."

" Did you get a good like at her?"

"Noo..because my face was in the ground most of the time.."

" Riiight..." replied Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at the top of one of the tall buildingslooking at a figure in black...

_I wonder who she is?_ Naruto thought as the figure turned around and disappread into the sunset.

* * *

Well thats it for the first chapter.. hope ya liked it..and to find out who she is..what really happend to Obito and how he died..and if the guilt kakashi has will ever go away..find out next! OHH ..And pleeeaassse! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy you people..Thank you sooo much for the Reviews I loved them..well most of them..ahaha!! Im not going to put the speech in bold since some of you find it distracting..Ohh and yes Kakashi is my favorite character..Hes soo cool. I HATE the idea of him being with Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke But if any of you like it heyy thats fine with me cause you all ROCK!! Oh one other thing..I think Gai is the funnyist,weirdest character and i like making fun of him..hehe : )

Well this is the second chapter to my story..and I have to give credit for the up coming plot too my Best Friend, becuase she helped me make it up..So, yeah GO her!! Well its time to begin!!

"Blah" Talking

**(Blah)** Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

It was cold outside that night, even though it was summer the nights where always cold. Kakashi lay in his bed with the weight of 3 blankets on top of him. He was usually very hot even on the coldest nights because he would roll around in his sleep alot from the same occuring dreams, the ones about the day Obito died. He never thought he would be able to sleep in peace, he would always be tossing and turning trying to find away to make Obito stay alive in his dreams, it never happend. As the weight of the blankets on his body increased, he relized it was a blanket of tierdness from not sleeping. He tried to move his body to get up because he did not want to sleep, he did not want to dream, but it didnt matter his body needed it and pretty soon he was asleep.

Dream

"Obito..Get out of my way..Your always in my way..Someday I'm going to need to help someone quickly,but you'll be in the way and I won't get to that person in time!!" yelled a younger Kakashi.

"Find..God..Do you just like bringing people down..does it make you happy!!" said Obito to Kakashi.

"Your..a worthless Ninja..I bet your whole clan doesn't even want to know you..so why don't you just quit now dobe!!" Kakashi replied back to Obito.

"Guys..Guys..look!!" yelled Rin from in front of the two boys.

Just then a group of enemy ninja came jumping out from all directions, attacking Kakashi first, then Obito, then Rin. It was a fight to death and the outcome of the winners seemed to already have been determind.

Back to reality

"Ahhh..my GOD..The same dream again..it keeps going from bad to worst, kinda like the new Come Come Paradise books Jiraya has written." said Kakashi in a groggy voice.

It was Saturday and a week has gone by with no sign of the girl that beat the crap out of Gai. Kakashi wondered what happend to her, but he guessed it really didn't matter now because shes probably long gone. As Kakashi walked on the same path to the memorial site with his head down staring at the ground he noticed a huge shadow fly across the ground from above him. When he looked up to see what it was, it was gone and the presence of it was gone as well. It was fast. Kakashi continued walking until he he could see the clearing to the memorial site, just then he felt a strong presance that scared him a little. He ran towards the site, jumped up into a tree only to see a dark figure standing over the stone. Kakashi couldnt tell if they where a boy or a girl, but he didn't think it was a girl because the Chakra level was so strong possably stronger than his own. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt even notice that the person was above him on another branch.

"Hello..Kakashi-kun...."

"What..wait..what..AHHH!!!" yelled Kakashi as he lost balance and fell out of the tree only to land on his two feet.

The figure uncrossed their legs and jumped down from the branch. Kakashi stood his ground as the hooded figure walked up to him. He could now tell that this person was indeed a girl. She was wearing the black trench coat still with dark grey baggy pants, knee length black boots, a black tube top shirt that covered her stomach and had the japanese sign for "bad" on it,black gloves and he could see a big light brown belt hanging to one side with a pouch on it.

"What do you want..Why are you here..State your business..and how do you know who I am." Kakashi said to her.

"What doesn't everybody know the famous "Copy Ninja"..hmmm?"

"Yes,but.."

"But what..maybe you shouldn't ask such stupid questions..Kakashi-kun." She said taking off her hood and reviling herself to him. Kakashi stared at her as her brown hair fell down to her shoulders covering the pink strips on her face.

"Rrr..Rin..?" Kakashi studdered.

"The one and only.." She said.."Just thought I'd come back just to see if you forgot about the other person that you hurt in your life!!" She screamed into his face.

Kakashi just stared at her with his mouth touching the grass. _(This can't be Rin..She was never like this..but what do I know I always ignored her and thought little of her..but that did change..alot.)_ As he looked at her the old feelings he had for her washed over him and knocked his heart around like a tsnami brakes a tree's roots and knocks it down with extreme force.

"What are you doing here..I thought you said--"

"It doesn't matter what I said..I'm here to visit this memorial and pray for Obito,and not to mention prove you wrong for what you said to me 14 years ago!!" Rin said.

"What do you mean what I said to you 14 years ago...?" said Kakashi.

"Why don't you figure it...I'm to pray for Obito prove you wrong!!"

* * *

Well this is the end of the second chapter to find out what Rin wants to prove to Kakashi and more about Obito and the past..read the next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!!! YEAH MAN!! lol 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the 3rd chapter of my story..so Enjoy it...I hope it's good... I'm kind of running with a blank mind here so bare w/ me if the story is a little blah...

Im still going to keep thanking those that review my story I love waking up in the morning and checking them...It makes my day..so don't be too mean please!!

OHH.. one other thing keep... in mind that haven't read the manga w/ Obito soI really don't know how he died.. so Im going to make it up..if any of you have read the manga canyou tell me what happend to Obito and Rin who i am pretty sure is Kakashi's other teamate I don't think i made that up ahah..in one of the reviews you write to me..but yeah please tell me im dieing to no!!

All Right People!! Heres the story!!!

"Blah" Talking

_(Blah) Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

"Why don't you figure it out...I'm here to pray for Obito and to prove you wrong!!" Rin yelled at Kakashi with such anger in her voice that it made him shudder.

"I don't understand..what is it that I said to you 14 years ago..please inform me!?" replied Kakashi.

"Well obviously you really don't remember soI'll begin fromtheday..I think we both lost a peice of our hearts." said Rin

**FlashBack >> Rin is telling this toKakashi**

It was cold that day and the skies where covered in a thick layer of gray. The air was wet and already the grass had tiny white crystals of dew drops on the thin strands of green. Kakashi and Obito my two teamates and my Best Friends were with me on that cold day, we were out on a mission to recover a stolen forbiden scroll that a ninja from the hidden village of sand had stolen about a week ago.

I wasn't worried about anything bad happening to me because I was strong and confident in my fighting skills, not to mention the fact thatI was with the strongest ninja in the whole wide world Kakashi-Kun. I really liked him..I didn't knowif it wasthe mask or just the fact that he's so cool..Then there was Obito..not the brightest in the group but he was sure the most fun..He was my Best Friend, unlike Kakashi who was just my crush..Obito was way more than that. I could tell him anything and act completly stupid around him and he wouldn't care.

I remember Obito pushing me out of the way of four kunai flying towards me..I didn't even sense the preasance of any other persons chakra exept my own and my two teamates. Just thenseven sand-nin jump out from trees, bushes and some from even under the ground. It was a battle for the scroll, but for me it was much more than that. This battle was a battle to prove to myself and my team that I was just as strong as they were.

One sand-nin jumped at me with a spinning back kick but I caught his leg and flung him as hard asI could against a tree only to hear the sound of bones breaking. He hit the tree with such force that his back snapped in two and he died instantly. Behind me the battle for the scroll was taking place. It was Kakashi vs. Head Sand-Nin, and Kakashi was winning. To the left of me Obito just finished off three sand-nin losers and Kakashi had already killed two, but where was the seventh one.

Right at that very momentI returned from my clouded mind and back to reality to realize that the seventh sand-nin was right in front of me..I screamed. My body felt like it had been placed in mud to harden and dry, I couldn't move.. I was so paralized in fear that even if I told my body to move..nothing would happen. The sand-nin pulled out a dagger and lunged it towards my throat..I felt blood splatter all over my face and shirt. I had my eyes closed becauseI was so afraid to open them...I could swear that I was in hell.

When I finally opened my eyes the sight in front of me made my strongly believe that I was indeed in hell.>>A/n: this is going to get nasty..so if you get sick easily dont read itObito lay on the ground in front of me with the dagger through his neck. The sand-nin that impaled it into Obito lay on the ground dead with Kakashi's kunai dug deep into his right temple, but Kakashi didn't go uninjured. At a great risk on attacking this powerfulsand-nin Kakashi had his eye ripped out,but thats not what he was thinking about at that moment.Kakashi wasdoing the same thing I was doing, just staring at Obito who wasn't even dead yet. The dagger in his throat didn't kill him right away so now he was on the ground choking to death on the metal dagger lodged into his neck. Obito desperatly reached up to pull the dagger out and he almost succeeded..but he died right in the middle of the process. The dagger was still in his throat and before I knew it I pulled it out, picked him up into my arms and cried like I have never cried before.

I don't thinkI have ever cried so much in my whole life. The tears poured down my face and ran down my nose like how the water from a waterfall splashes down against rocks and pours into a giant lake or river. But my tears were not pouring into a lake but into a river of crimson red, warm blood that was my Best Friends. I kneeled in his blood not caring that I was. I held him like a baby.. rocking back and fourth crying, crying for not only his life but at the guilt at the fact that I should have been the one to die. Just then Kakashi spoke..

"You...you..killed Obito!!" he yelled to me.

"WWWhat!!..no..No..I didnt kill him!!" I yelled back to him.

"You did..you killed him."

"Whhaa.!?" I replied

" If you weren't.....if you weren't..IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BAD NINJA OBITO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE..ITS ALL YOUr FAULT HE WASTED HIS OWN LIVE TO SAVE YOU!!!...You are worthless..You have failed at being a ninja..And you have also failed this team.."

I stared at him speechless becasue deep down insideI felt like he was right..but I realized many years later that he was not..and that Obito chose to save me..I never asked him too.

** Back to Reality**

"Now do you remember...Kakashi-Kun..Have I refreshed your memory!?!" I asked him.

Kakashi didn't move his body stood in front of me like a puppet waiting for its master to control its every move. Then he lifted his head up and i noticed that his mask was a bit wet and that his one visable eye was red. I looked at him in shock..and he looked at me, then he said...

"I'm so sorry..that I said those truly horriable things..I never ment any one of those words..I only said it because deep down inside I believed that it was my fault." he said these words with a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I truly am sorry Rin.." and with that he grabbed my wrist and hugged me tight..I didn't want to hug him back butI couldn't help it..I did anyway..and then I released the sadness I had felt for many years onto his vest jacket. I let the tears fly from my eyes until there were no more left..right then and there I new everything would be better.

* * *

Well that was the 3rd chapter hope you all liked it...tell me if you think i should write a fourth about their relationship maybe...i dunno...well enjoy and REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the 4th Chapter..Man I didn't know that I was capable of writing a story with 4 chapters...I think that this is going to be the last chapter..and then I can start working onmy nexted story...First I have to think about what it is going to be about... hmm o-0..

Well here it is enjoy..and thanks again for the review...Review some more PLEASE!!!

"Blah" Talking

_(Blah)_ Thoughts

Okay heres the story..YEAH!!!

Ohh and my best friend helped me again..cause I'm just getting over being sick and my brain hurts!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4..Most of this is in Rin's POV**

"I truly am sorry Rin.." and with that he grabbed my wrist and hugged me tight..I didn't want to hug him back but I couldn't help it..I did itanyway..and then I released the sadness I had felt for many years onto his vest jacket. I let the tears fly from my eyes until there were no more left..right then and there I new everything would be better.

I looked up at him..but the anger I still felt for him stay so I pushed him backwards and turned around to walk away..but the I stoped and turned to face him again. He looked like he was truly sorry.._(I mean I don't think he would lie..but I couldn't be sure)_

"Are lieing to me..just to make yourself feel better again..!?!" I said to him.

"NO!!..I'm not lieing..why would I!!??...I didn't mean those things..Before you left I was going to apologize...but it was too late because you were already gone..I just wanna make things right again" said Kakashi

I looked at him..he was making "the face".. the face that he would when we were younger before i would have punched him for being mean to Obito..of course now it just looked like he was trying very hard to hold something inif you know what I mean it didn't work very well.

"Alright fine..you want to make things better...Fight me!!" I said to him.

"How...Will..That..Make things BETTER!!!" he yelled at me.

"I still came here to prove to you that I am not a weak and worthless ninja..I am strong..probably just as strong as you.." I said to him.

"Alright....sigh..fine I'll fight you...(_I'll just go very easy on her)_."

"And don't you DARE go easy on me!!...cause I am not going to go easy on you!!" I said back to him.

"Okay..Okay..lets just get this over with..I'm dieing to get to the book store to get the new volume of Come Come Paradise blushes hehe." replied Kakashi.

"Oh my God..okay lets do this!!!" I said...

And with that the two fighters..Kakashi vs. Rin walked to an open space where they wouldn't be able to hurt anybody and took their positions. Rin was on the left and Kakashi was on the right. They stood in their fighting pose's and then...they where off.

Rin flung a fake punch towards Kakashi's face,which he blocked easily leaving his stomach opend for an attack. With her left knee Rin slammed Kakashi's stomach hard making him lose his breath and and bend over. Rin crouched down andpunched him right underneath his chin making him go flying in the air. Kakashi did a back flip in the air so he wouldn't fall on his back but land on his feet. Kakashi thought to himself..

_(Damn she's really not playing around..and she's fast I think possiably faster than I am..I have to get serious)._

Kakashi lifted up his head band so he could use his Sharigan to see her moves. Rin took off running towards him with intense speed to punch him square in the face but Kakashi was fast too and he jumped up in the air missing her punch. Rin hit the ground ...dirt flied up everywhere blinding Kakashi brefly. When the dust cleared and Kakashi landed in a tree and saw the huge ass hole in the ground that Rin made. It was deep and huge..and the ground around the hole was cracked.

_(Man that could have been my face)_ Kakashi thought.

But all the thinking distracted Kakashi and he had know idea that Rin was standing right behind him. He turned around quickly to see a kunai in front of his face..

"Ithink IwonKakashi-Kun" said Rin with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure..?"

Rin slowly turned her head around only to see out of the corner of her eye that Kakashi was standing behind her with a kunai to the back of her neck.

_(But wait... who ami holding a kunai to?)_

Poof

The Kakashi in front of her her blew up. _(Damnit a replacement)_ Rin thought.

"I think.. I won." replied Kakashi.

"You stupid Ass..you can't beat me because I already won!!"

Kakashi turned around to where that voice came from to see Rin standing behind him. When he faced forward again he noticed thatthe Rin in front of him was melting to a pile ofmud. The real Rin behind him laughed a little then pushed him off the tree. But Kakashi was notgoing down alone and with that he grabbedRin's arm and yanked her down with him. On the way down they faught hard to get the other to be the cushion to land on. But in the end Kakashi weas the one to cushion Rin from the fall.

"......Oww..." mummbled Kakashi before he flipped Rin over so he was on top of her.

A/N: for all the perverts out there..No there not going to have sex!!

"Grr...GET OFF ME!!" Rin said while she struggle to get out of Kakashi's grasp on her wrist.

"Make me!" Yelled Kakashi.

"Hmmm...OKAY" Rin realized she couldnt get out of his grasp so she decided to push him over. They switched positions so that she was now on top of Kakashi.

" Pinned Ya..so Ha!!!" said Rin.

All Kakashi could do was smile at her. _(She's kind of pretty when she's angry..) _

"...What!? What are you smiling about?!"

Kakashi started to slightly laugh, untill he started laughing even more.

"WHAT?"

Still.... only laughter came from Kakashi.

"Oh my god... thats it.."

Rin grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled it down to his chin. She leaned down and ate his mouth off. "Shut up!!" Just Kidding..ahaha..that didnt happen..

So Rin grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled it down to his chin. She leaned down and locked her lips with his. Kakashi was in complete shock..he didn't expect her to kiss him but he enjoyed it. He kissed her back and put his hand on her cheek and stroked her face. Rin pulled away from the kiss but their faces were still almost touching.

"Don't laugh at me.." Rin said with a smile as she got off of him and turned around to head back to the entrence to town.

Before she was to far away to see him anymore she turned around again to face him and said..

"Well you comming?"

Kakashi got up and started walking towards her. At that moment he realized that the guilt he felt about Obito's death was slowly starting tofade awayin his heartand be replaced by a feeling of love towards Rin. He knew that he has been living in the past..but now he has a chance to reach towards the future and live life again.

* * *

Well this is it!! im done finally...Anyway review it..blah blah!! and ill start my next story once i get ideas!!! okay yeah bye! 


End file.
